


If I Were You

by BlancaPowell



Category: PlayChoices, The Freshman Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Humor, Humorous Ending, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlancaPowell/pseuds/BlancaPowell





	If I Were You

Groaning, you open your eyes at the sound of your alarm clock. You turn it off and intend to go back to sleep for at least five more minutes when something catches your eye.

Since when your desk is there? And your mirror here?

You sit down on the bed and frantically look around your room.

_This is not my bed. This is not my carpet, not my closet, not my desk._

_This is not my room!_

You get up trying to remember what you were doing last night but nothing that you can come up with explains your presence here.

Hmm.

This is definitely not your bedroom however it looks very familiar.

You try to recall all your friends’ rooms and it hits you.

This is Vasquez house and you’re in your MC’s room. Somehow, you’ve been transported into The Sophomore.

_Holy cow._

You start panicking thinking maybe it’s just a dream. Very realistic but still, a dream.

You walk around your room touching some of the decorations and furniture.

Suddenly, you stop in front of the mirror and freeze.

_Oh boy._

You’re not only transported to MC’s room.

You ARE the MC.

_Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy._

You touch your new hair, look at your ugly PJ and decide it’s time to get dressed.

You open the closet and see all these paywalled outfits hanging neatly. You pick on of these diamond options and put it on, happy you don’t have to pay for them. You’ll worry about the diamonds later. If you’ll ever go back to your real life that is.

Just when you’re finished, you hear a gentle knock on the door and Chris’s face peeks inside, lighting up at the sight of you.

“Hey you, I’m glad you’re up. I’m making breakfast, wanna join me?” He asks but you can’t answer.

You look at Chris, your boyfriend, shirtless, and suddenly this whole situation doesn’t seem that bad…

“So…you’re in?” Chris asks again, rising an eyebrow slighly.

“Mhm,” is all you can say, biting your lip, still staring at him. He’s much more handsome than in the game, so real, so human, so hot. Much taller than you expected and so perfectly shaped. And soooo yours.

“You know…” Chris starts slowly making his way to you, “my eyes are up here.”

And suddenly you forget how to breathe when Chris is just inches from you, feeling his warmth on you hands. And then his lips brush over yours, kissing you, slowly at first, then deepening the kiss and you know.  

It’s real. You’re real. He’s real.

You’re hungry for more when he stops and moves away, devilish smirk on his lips.

“We can continue later if you want but first we need to feed this monster,” he points to your stomach which starts to rumble.

Okay, maybe you’re just hungry.

You nod and the two of you head over to the kitchen. Chris made pancakes and they taste better than anything you’ve ever eaten.

You’re so lost in the moment that you don’t even realize Chris is talking to you. His bright blue eyes are focused on yours, waiting for you to say something.

“Umm..yes?” You ask carefully wiping the syrup from your chin.

“I asked you about AJ, what was that movie she told you about?”

_Oh no. Timed Choices._

“Uhhh, the middle answer?”

“I didn’t give you any answer choices.” Chris looks at you confused.

_Worse. The typing task._

“Um, Infinity Wars?” you ask totally guessing. Chris’s face lights up in respose as he nods, “Yes! That one!”

_Whew, I passed._

Chris takes empty plates and puts them in the sink, then walks up to you taking you in his strong arms and kisses your forehead.

You melt into him, this feeling of being totally safe in the arms of your beloved man, now more real than ever, completely overwhelms you.

“What do you say we take it into the bedroom?” you suggest. Chris chuckles into your hair and looks at you.

“You just want to take advantage of me, huh?”

_Don’t mind if I do…_

“I’m rather taking advantage of everyone still sleeping.”

He kisses you once more and smiles warmly at you. “I was hoping you’d say that.”

When the two of you walk into your new bedroom, you can’t help but grin. Never in a million years would you put yourself in this situation: you’re about to do  _it_ with a fictional character who’s not so fictional anymore. And they say to never have a crush on a pixelated character because they’re not real. Sure, Jan.

You both fall onto your bed as Chris takes off your shirt and jeans. Then, he stands up and as slowly as he can he takes off his pants too.

You gulp at the sight of almost naked Chris. Normally, you’d have to pay at least thirty diamonds and now you’re about to experience it for free. Life is wonderful.

“Are you okay?” Chris asks looking at you smiling from ear to ear at the thought of diamonds.

_Nope. He’s not gonna understand. I’m not gonna ruin the moment._

“Yeah…Keep going,” you say and Chris only smirks in response. He props himself up on his elbows and starts kissing you on your chest, then belly, going downwards.

You close your eyes in pleasure, savoring this beautiful moment.

It’s perfect.

And then you hear it again, your alarm clock and you open your eyes, annoyed. You want Chris to get back to what he started but you notice he’s not in the room anymore. Moreover, you’re not in the room either cause  _that_ is definitely  _your_ bedroom. With a loud groan you unlock your phone only to see Chris’s smiley face waiting for you to choose this thirty diamonds scene. And then you know you must have fallen asleep while playing. It was indeed only a dream. 

“You lucky bish,” you whisper to your MC’s face.

_If only I were you…_


End file.
